In the coulds of her mind
by CamilleDeFeay
Summary: Maka has got it bad for her weapon and Soul for his meister. This is just another story of their journey along the way. Lemon's in future chap(like 2 hint hint)


Authors note: I do not own soul eater, if I did it would have ended differently. Also please go easy on me This IS MY FIRST FANFIC! I am very nervous and anxious about it's results if it's good I will write more.

The cloud of her mind 1.

Lost in the clouds of her mind Maka didn't even notice when the bell rang or much less when soul was asking if she wanted a ride home. Quickly composing her self and shaking away her day-dream and said " huh what did you say soul. Sighing soul smacked his head and leaned down real close to her and repeated extra slowly " A ride do you need one ?" blushing Maka's eyes drifted to the ceiling as if it had the answer written on it. Then nodding and replying " yah that'd be great soul thanks." ... Soul Maka Was acting strange well stranger than usual. She wasn't paying attention in any of her classes just lost in her dream land of fantasy sometimes I wish I could follow her and dream a dream that could real and less violent. I guess I have been kinda strange lately too .cause all I have been thinking or the only one who's been on my mind is Maka . But mostly it's perverted and causes me to take a lot of cold showers , god so uncool . Maka humming a familiar tune as we walked down the halls of dwma to my bike I looked at Maka she had filled out her frame was just so. Well Maka wasn't tiny tits any more she was a sexy bad ass librarian with a good 48 c. damn I'm so fucking un cool right now lord death I hope she doesn't notice the tent that I have In . My pants I gotta get away or else she'll make Fun of me or worse leave me and find another partner man this was so uncool . Slowly stopping then disappearing Down the opposite hall his destination was the gym showers in great need of a cold one .Sending Maka a quick text saying that he remembered that he needed to do something and to go on home with out him ...

Maka

The dazed book romance fanatic didn't even realize that her partner was no longer beside her she only noticed that when her cell buzzed and sang cooler than me . Sighing yet another lonely walk home by her self. But how to punish him this time all the other times had obviously not worked. This time he is goanna make dinner and wash the dishes Maybe even clean the kitchen . She was so absorbed in thought that she didn't even notice that she was in the parking lot of her and souls apparent building . Well since I'm not making dinner all I have to do is finish my home work then it's nap time ! Fishing for my keys I grabbed flyer for a fall festival when had I gotten that ? Oh well finely unlocking the door I slumped in side stumbling on shoes most likely souls but she was too tired to even care throwing her jacket and shoes along with her books a she was mind and soul bound toward her fresh strawberry room. Flinging her self on the bed she put one arm over her eyes and let her thoughts wander. They led to soul they always did even the characters in her books in her mined she really wished that it was soul and her in stead but she was too un cool for him and she knew this because he said that girls with tiny tits were un cool and below his league. That's right he only likes big melon breasted women like. Blair ugh he is such an ass hole for being the sexist frigging thing ever slamming her fists on each of her sides and moaning in annoyance she got up from her bed tired of thinking of him and wanting to being with him ( or in his pants for that mater) she grabbed her key slamming the apparent door she descended to her favorite used book store in such of a nice sad mind chilling non romance book Soul. Now at his distention he striped and turned the cold nob all the way on he felt really guilty for leaving her all this week but his soul jr. needed to be dealt with letting the cold water run down washing over him. A memory played of her reading a book and smiling with out noticing it must have been a good moment In the story the light gently draped over her making her hair look like gold . He began to rub his member With each stroke came another memory of her and that arousing smile over and over till Cuming long and hard (hehe hahah pun is intended!) placing his hands against the shower wall and hanging his head he knew that this could not go on for much longer. I'm going to have to tell her and soon for that matter...

Maka She practically ran to the old used book store . Only stopping to open the door , she found a seat near the back she only sat for a while but found it only distracting to the other customers so she hauled her self up out of the comfy seat and to the horror section. What the fuck ! There were couples kissing every where god none of this was helping . A wetness came on my face I was crying Deciding that no one would ever love me I ran . I rand and cried because the only person that I could ever love didn't or would never love me ...

Soul After getting dressed I decided to stop. By Maka's favorite book store . As I walked I saw tons of party crazed people . Still filled with that alcohol buzz and all the love drunk couples thinking of Maka and what it might belike. To act like that with her . He pictured her stumbling and smiling lop sided head tilted so she had to look through her hair . Sighing only to look up to see the in side of the book store and a very distraught Maka . There she was standing there between the shelves hands clinched at the sides of her light green long sleeve shirt her face hurt and pleading tears forming in the now dark green eyes she turned sharply and bolted to the exit in the back that led to the ally way. Shit was all I could say running a hand through my hair this is so un cool I always hated it when she cried cause it was one of those situations where I didn't know exactly what to do. Maka was all I could think of all that was my mind. Speeding after my love a thought plunged in my un cool mind what was it that up set her? With each street light that he passed blinded him with another memory of her speeding faster than he had ever gone he could still see her tear stains face before she ran into the night. Damn she could be any where. God I'll be searching all night . A memory flashed before my eyes , Maka she was smiling siting on her bead she said " My room is my safe place , my special place you know?"

Maka Running and crying with only one place in mind . Why, why me why is every thing I am ,do, and say wrong why is the one that I love not look at me much less love me tripping on the apartment steps only to get back up and continue to run up them to her safe haven. Opening the apartment door almost tripping on his shoes . God even now I'm thinking about him. How ironic I think only of him but all I am is tiny tit. Storming down the hallway past his bedroom to mine not stopping to think . I through and kicked my things ripping school papers and my own personal notes. Then a thought came to me nobody really needs me if I just leave for a while to relax and to get my self together nobody would care.

Soul Skidding to a stop in there apartment complex the inertia and dizziness caused him to pause and let his head and eyes adjust when he could finely see properly again he bolted into a run skipping as many as four steps at a time. When I reached the door I paused for a moment before opening it taking a deep breath. Stepping inside to the dark cold take in all around him everything was dark...

Soul Walking only a few steps into the dark apartment I tripped in the entry way if I had to guess it would most likely be my boots tossed randomly instead of being placed properly in the entry way like Maka has told me countless times. I progressed to Maka's room stepping on what sounded like paper and glass. Sourcing blindly for a light switch finding it only for the light to be burnt out waiting for my eyes to adjust I walked over to Maka's door pausing before opening it taking a deep breath I opened her door. What I saw scared me...

An: R and R please !

soul: please you know you want to find out what I saw :)

Maka: Cami does not own soul eater but she wishes she does!

Camille: yes, yes I do ;) but sadly I do not remember to go easy on me !


End file.
